Was it love at first sight?
by Eden's pseudonym
Summary: This is a T.K., Kari fanfic
1. The Kiss

Was it love at first sight

Disclaimer : I don't own digimon or any of the charecters unless otherwise noted  
Notes : Any writing in Italics are dreams or thoughts  
  
_****_ Was it love at first sight?_****_  
  
__Chapter 1 : The kiss__  
  
"Takeru, I love you"  
"I love you too Kari....I always will"  
They kissed slowly then the kiss turned into a more passionate one and they had there hands all over each other, soon they were both on the floor with there hands all over each other and there kissing getting more passionate....  
  
"Kari, wake up" Tai, said softly, but Kari, didn't wake up "...Kari, T.K.'s here to see you" he said shaking her ,Kari woke up with a start "T.K.'s here!" She said turning bright red  
  
"Yeah," Tai said "Why are you so suprised?, it is your birthday even though you didn't want a party, hes still gonna say happy b-day or something"  
"Oh..."Kari said"I conpletely forget it was my birthday, proberly because I didn't want anyone to make a fuss"  
  
"Well what are you waiting for, mabye T.K. wants to give you a birthday kiss" Tai teased grinning, then Kari got up  
"Oh, shut up ,Tai" she threw her pillow at him and walked into the living room ,but someone put his or her hands over ,Kari's eyes then she heard T.K.'s familar voice as he took his hands off her eyes and revealed a gift wrapped up saying on the tag "To Kari, Happy 14th Birthday"  
  
T.K. smiled at Kari as he handed her the gift and said "Happy 14th Birthday Kari" then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, she had noticed he did this her last two birthdays as well, she didn't mind though, she would never admit it, but she enjoyed it.  
  
"Go ahead and open your gift ,Kari" T.K. said smiling  
Kari slowly ripped off the wrapping paper and then when she saw it she jumped right at T.K. and wrapped her arms round him and planted a kiss right on his lips then realising what she had done she blushed.  
  
T.K. was blushing as well, then said "I guess you like your gift then" He smiled, its not as good as the real one, but it brings back a lot of memorys" he smiled it was a replica of the crest of light and the tag Kari had when she was a digidestined for the first time.  
  
T.K. put it round her neck and said "We both have one now" he smiled and pulled out a replica of the tag and crest of Hope, putting it round his own neck "I wanted you to have something this year so if we ever get seperated we'll remember each other"  
"Oh T.K.," she said smiling "That'll never happen".  
  
Tai was grinning over the other side of the room "Hey now T.K., you don't wanna get that friendly with Kari, now do you?"  
T.K. and Kari both turned bright red and Tai stood there laughing "Hahaha, you two are really funny, your both red"  
  
Kari turned to T.K. and whispered "Shall we give him something to laugh about?" Kari said smiling slightly, giggling a bit  
"What do you mean?"T.K. whispered back but before he knew it Kari's lips were pressed against his own, it was like being oblivous to his suroundings, he felt like he was in heaven, he thought to himself "_this feels so right_" then he broke the kiss and Kari turned round to Tai, she couldn't help but having a big grin on her face and said "Hey, your not laughing anymore" she grinned more partly from the kiss with T.K. partly from gettting one over on Tai, but he ruined it as always by just grinning himself and replying  
"I guess i was right about that birthday kiss, and next time, make sure you warn me, just incase you go all the way" Tai laughed while Kari turned red and T.K. who was already red from Kari kissing him turned even more red.  
  
Tai proberly would've stopped this except for the fact it was Kari's Birthday, and he promised her he would let her do whatever she wanted, without been overprotective of his sister for once.  
He thought to himself inside T.K. was proberly just as suprised as he was at that, Kari proberly just did it because any other day she would of been pulled off T.K. by him.  
He laughed to himself and thought "_I'll have to get her back soon, I can't let her get away with this_" He smiled to himself again and asked Kari "What are you doing today Kari?"  
"Oh, well i'm going over to ask Yolie if she can come over, that alright with you Tai?"  
Tai had been left in charge as there parents were away,"Oh, sure Kari" Tai said thinking about other things, mainly Sora, he had asked her out a few months ago now, and she had said yes, but Sora was away on holiday and he missed her a lot, she had told Tai that her parents were taking her to America, to some resort there.  
  
Sora was in America, she was thinking about Tai but she promised herself not too and too have fun while she was there, but she couldn't help it, she thought to herself "_I'm only thinking about him a little bit..if I start to hink about him too much i'll just stop_" She smiled to herself, "_I wonder if Tai is thinking about me as much_"she thought to herself before drifting off to sleep.  
  
"So I'd better go then" T.K. said to Kari, "but, I gotta do one thing first before I go" He leaned closer to ,Kari and kissed her on the lips, "I couldn't let you get away with kissing me without me doing it back" He grinned slightly as Kari was blushing and said "Bye" as he left.  
  
Tai just stood there grinning after a long silence he just said a few words before he walked into the bedroom, "I bet you enjoyed this Birthday Kari" then he walked into his bedroom, they had there own bedrooms now.  
  
"_I'll go call Yolie_"Kari thought to herself


	2. The Dream

C2 Was it love at first sight

  
_****_ Was it love at first sight?_****_  
  
__Chapter 2 : The Dream__  
  
"Hey Yolie, can you come over here, i've got some news"  
"Sure Kari, why can't you tell me over the phone?"  
"Its better said over here, when will you be here?"  
"Umm...15 mins tops k?"  
"Ok, C-ya then"  
"C-ya then"  
About 15 minutes later Yolie arrived at the Kamiya's house and knocked at the door.Kari answered the door.  
"Hi Kari!"Yolie said  
"Hi Yolie, come inside quick" Kari said dragging her into her room, "I kissed T.K."she squealed quietly.  
"You did what!",Yolie screamed "Now that only leaves me and Davis!"  
Kari laughed at Yolie's fit rambling on about there only being Davis left, then she desided to tell her all that happened,She told her everything up to the point where T.K. kissed her on his way out.  
"He seemed to really enjoy me kissing him haha, I wonder if he does really like me"Kari finshed  
"Well why don't you go for it then?"Yolie asked  
"I'm just not sure what he'll say"Kari replied" I mean we've been best friends for years and thats how I realised I loved him"Kari gasped "I-I said I loved him...."they were both silent for a long time."You can't tell anyone Yolie ok?"Kari said with a worried look in her eyes  
"Ok"Yolie agreed sighing" So when you gonna marry him?" Yolie said returning to her usual self" Or mabye you should just ask him to take you on a date first" Yolie said grinning  
"NO!" Kari shouted then calmed down and said "I don't even know what to say yet to him...." she finshed slowly.  
The rest of the day passed without mention of this though Tai did ask what that loud NO! was about but Kari covered it up by saying it was girl stuff, Tai just thought to himself it was about T.K. he didn't know that he was so right, It was night time and eventully T.K. himself fell to sleep.  
_T.K. and Kari were in the digital world together No-one was with them, they were all alone, and without anyone to bother them.  
"Takeru, I love you"  
"I love you too Kari....I always will"  
They kissed slowly then the kiss turned into a more passionate one and they had there hands all over each other, soon they were both on the floor with there hands all over each other and there kissing getting more passionate.  
"I love you so much Hikari"T.K. said in a gentle voice  
"And I love you just as much Takeru" Kari replied  
There lips locked together as did there legs pushing there hips together, but T.K. made sure to keep a little space inbetween there hips, he liked Kari ,but he didn't want to go that far, ok so he was tempted if she wanted too, but he knew that was wrong for now, he just kissed Kari one last time as he woke up slowly not wanting to leave.  
  
_"T.K."his mom shouted "breakfast is ready, come and get it"_  
_"I'm suprised it isn't a tv dinner" T.K. grumbled to himself he was really enjoying the dream, then he remembered how he had kissed Kari yesterday on the way out, his excuse was it was her birthday and he wanted her to remember that kiss, but he knew that it was more than that.He ate his breakfast quickly and went back to his bed thinking outloud.  
  
"What was that dream"He said to himself"Was it just because I kissed Kari or because I love her....."He just realised what he said"I-I-love her"  
"Yeah you just said so T.K."A familar voice said"I was here too make sure everything was okay, I heard that you spent all your money on a gift for Kari and now I know why" It was Matt standing at his doorway"T.K....why don't you ask her out on a date" with these final words Matt walked out the room saying one last thing "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me, but I think we all knew how you and Kari felt" It took a little while for this to sink in _"How I AND Kari felt....this makes no sence....."  
  
To Be Continued....in the next chapter mabye ;-) C ya there._


	3. The Date

C3 Was it love at first sight

Disclaimer : I don't own digimon or any of the charecters unless otherwise noted  
Notes : Any writing in Italics are dreams or thoughts  
  
_****_ Was it love at first sight?_****_  
  
__Chapter 3 : The Date  
  
__"I love you so much Hikari"T.K. said in a gentle voice  
These were the last words Kari heard from her dream, she got woke up early by the noise outside, so she didn't find out what happened after that  
"Yawn...I wonder if T.K.'s awake yet...."she thought to herself little did she know at the very same time T.K. was already awake as he woke early anyway, and he was thinking the same thing about Kari.  
  
The Phone rang, his mom shouted him "T.K.!, Phones for you its Kari"  
T.K. doubled his efforts to get to the phone quickly and snatched it and said   
"Hi Kari"  
"Hi T.K. umm...you don't wanna take me to that new food place do you....l-like as a d-date" neither of them knew it but the other one was red and emmbaressed,  
"Sure Kari,"T.K. said quickly he thought to himself "_Yes!, i've got a date with Kari"_ then said "W-when do you wanna go Kari?".  
"Well" Kari said slowly "I was thinking we could go now for breakfast...I mean your proberly gonna of had a tv dinner for breakfast anyway"Kari laughed at that to try and stop being emmbaressed.  
"Why not" T.K. said looking at the clock and revealing it to be 7:24am"It opens a-at 8:00am ,i'll m-meet you at your place if thats ok?"  
"S-sure T.K."Kari said stuttering from all of this just as much as T.K. was  
"O-ok see you then Bye Kari"  
"B-Bye T.K." They both hung up.  
"Way to go Kari!!!"Yolie screamed at the top of her lungs"You got a date with T.K."  
"Hey keep it down Yolie, I haven't said anything to Tai"Kari replied  
"Oh Right"Yolie said  
Luckly for them Tai had been to busy thinking about Sora to notice anything, Tai couldn't stop thinking about Sora and Sora couldn't stop thinking about him _"I hope I get back soon"_ Sora thought to herself Tai was thinking the same thing _"I hope she gets back soon...."_   
  
At T.K.'s place Matt had come round after hearing about the date from T.K. who figured he knew how he felt about Kari so why not let him know, and anyway Matt would let T.K. use some of his hair gel for this one and only time, as he had been reminded by Matt many times that it would never happened again.  
T.K. put his best clothes on and for once he left his hat on his bed instead of wearing it, it was 7:27am luckly Matt had been coming anyway and when he got the phone call off T.K. he was here in a matter of minutes.The last thing Matt said to him as he walked out the door was "It'll be alright, even if you screw up she'll forgive you being her best friend"  
_"Not very good last words"_ T.K. thought to himself _"But he has a point" _he arrived at the Kamiya's place and knocked the door.  
  
"Oh my god Kari, hes here"Yolie said excitedly  
Kari smiled she was wearing her best clothes too, she thought the other girls at school needed a less tight top though, Kari wasn't one to show off her figure to boys or anyone in that matter.  
"I've been waiting for this a long time,"Kari said"I can't be scared now" she smiled after telling herself this and Yolie opened the door for T.K. and invited him in.  
  
"Wow...Kari you look even more beautiful than you usually do" T.K. said in awe  
  
Kari blushed a bit but then said"You look good too, what happened to your hair?"she joked.  
  
now it was T.K's turn to blush "Oh Matt just helped me stick it down, well shall we go?"  
  
Kari smiled and took T.K.'s hand and looked at him "Sure lets go,Takeru" she smiled remembering the dream.  
  
"T.K. held Kari's hand and walked out the room with him saying "Lets go Hikari" also remembering the dream and smiling, Yolie was still in the apartment, even though they had completely forgetten earlier Kari arranged that Tai would be told nothing but she should stay behind to make sure Tai didn't catch on.  
  
They arrived at the food place which was called "Miko's" luckly T.K. had saved a bit of money from when he got Kari's gift the tag and crest replica and his own.They were both wearing their own one right now.They both sat down at a table in the far corner where no-one could see them, Kari had a little plan forming in her mind.  
  
"What do you want Kari" T.K. said handing her the menu.  
"I'm not hungry,"Kari said"but there is something I want...."  
"Huh?"T.K. asked"What is it Kari?"  
Kari smiled"This Takeru" she pressed her lips up against her own kissing him until she noticed both hers and his replica crest were lighted up....The next thing they knew they were in the digiworld in a beautiful little spot, but kari never didn't stop kissing T.K. and then she said...  
"Takeru, I love you"  
"I love you too Kari....I always will"he replyed  
They kissed slowly then the kiss turned into a more passionate one and they had there hands all over each other, soon they were both on the floor with there hands all over each other and there kissing getting more passionate.  
"I love you so much Hikari"T.K. said in a gentle voice  
"And I love you just as much Takeru" Kari replied  
But this time it wasn't a dream, it was just like there dream come true  
They went on like this for sometime until they fell asleep there together....  
  
In the morning T.K. woke up first his hair was more than messed back to normal and his clothes were worse he suposted that had something to do with Kari's hands being all over him last night, but then again when they were kissing he was doing the same, he thought to himself _"this is like my dream...even the bit where we didn't go to far..."_He couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed even though he would never admit it at that part, he watched Kari asleep she looked so sweet sleeping like that she slowly woke up.  
"Hey, T.K., with all this kissing does that mean you'll go out with me?"She grinned  
T.K. returned her grin"Sure I will"He gave her a kiss"Just let me tell Davis ok?"He laughed and realised he was still on the floor he got up and gave Kari a hand, she fell into his arms and he pulled her closer and said  
"I love you Hikari"  
"I love you too Takeru"  
Then they kissed  
  
The End.....that is unless you want a sequal, then ask me ;-)


End file.
